


A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into

by alltimelilly



Series: 2017 Song Challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Song fic!, little ansgt at the end, not what you think its gonna be tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the song A Guy That I’d Kidna Be Into from the musical Be More Chill, a lot of things change after Liz Allan moves away and her father was arrested. You tend to notice the things that change and take a liking to it.





	A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from things I have done before for a few reasons. It switches POV a few times, but without stating it. It goes from your point of view to Peter’s and back, but it shouldn’t be that bad to understand. The ending is also probably not what you guys want buuut ya know. Artistic writer way. I love Be More Chill. ALSO, sorry this is so late! I worked on Mortal Immortal most of July and just ran out of time.

After Liz Allan moved away, there was a new dynamic in the Academic Decathlon team. Michele was the president now, and she knew what she was doing. Peter seemed to be back on top of his priorities, meaning he was done with quitting his extracurriculars. You weren’t really close to a lot of people, but you enjoyed the company of the Academic Decathlon team. At first, you were really nervous to join because  _Liz Allan_ was the president- and even though you two were friends, you didn’t want to be compared- not to mention, you thought you weirded Peter out, and Flash was a dick. However, when you joined, you were happily invited as a key member to the team.

After Liz Allan moved away, things changed.

Most of the team was at practice waiting for Michele to arrive to lead the team for today’s meeting. “Can you imagine having to be in Spider-Man’s shoes?” You mumbled as you scrolled through Tumblr, coming across a post Liz reblogged about Spider-Man. It was an article about Spider-Man saving the team from the elevator falling in the monument.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrow a bit.

“Like, if he’s our age like it’s theorized, I couldn’t imagine having to go through high school and be a hero. Especially if he has to do things like put away Liz’s dad- I don’t know how I could live with myself,” You said, not really thinking about what was said. After the whole “Vulture” thing happened at Homecoming, no one casually brought it up again. “Sorry, I saw Liz reblog an article about him saving us in D.C.” You explained and sunk back in your chair.

Flash shook his head. “No, I totally get what you’re saying. It’d be really tough to have to experience it at our age. Especially with the stuff that happened at homecoming. If I were Spider-Man, I wouldn’t have been able to fight off a friend’s dad. I would feel eternally guilty,” Flash added.

“Since when do you defend Spider-Man?” Ned chimed in.

“Since when did you grow the balls to ask a stupid question like that?” Flash snapped back, shutting Ned up real quickly.

The door opened quietly as Michele walked in. “Sorry guys, I was talking to a teacher. Where’s Mr. Harrington? Oh, it doesn’t matter. Let’s get to work, losers,” Michele directed. You’re almost positive that ever since she was upgraded to the president she got a lot more confident, meaning she talked much more. You didn’t mind, she was funny and smart, also meaning you didn’t have to talk as much.

—

“Hey, (Y/N)! Wait up!” You turned around when you heard Flash’s voice with a small smile on your face. “You busy?” He asked once he caught up.

You shrugged. “Nope, not really. I’m actually just going to head to the library to study for a few tests this week,” You told him.

“Mind if I join you? I’ve got tests too and I’d love a study buddy!” He cheered, a big smile flashing on his face.

“Of course, I know the best spots in the library. On the second floor, there’s this window that overlooks a cute diner, and everyone eats outside. It’s so aesthetically pleasing and the waiter’s outfits are adorable. Everyone who goes there is so cute, and it’s such a great view for when you work on stressful things,” You rambled to Flash, noticing that for once, he actually seemed like he was genuinely listening to everything you said.

“Lead the way,” He held his hand out for you to walk and he gladly followed along. “So, I was thinking about what you said about Spider-Man earlier. Didn’t he save you a while back?”

You laughed at the memory. “Yeah, these guys were following me late at night and he said it was making him uncomfortable, so he walked me home. Nothing huge, but he was really sweet. He was kind of awkward, but I thanked him a lot because I know there were probably better things he could have been doing than walking me home.”

“You’re important, (Y/N), I wouldn’t risk it!” Flash told you.

You weren’t sure, exactly, and you never could be: but Flash was different. Hell, everyone was different once the Vulture thing and Liz moving away happened. Peter got more confident, as did Michele. Ned seemed quieter and focused, yet unfocused at the same time. Tension filled the school halls, teachers had to be careful with their words. But you couldn’t pin what was different with Flash, because one moment he would be the exact opposite from how he used to be, but the next he would resort right back to that way.

You showed Flash to your favorite spot in the library and he marveled at the view you talked so highly of. “Oh, you were right, this is great as a stress reliever,” Flash laughed a bit as he looked out and set his bag down.

“Right?” You smiled and pulled out your papers. “Sometimes I come here when I need a break, and it’s the best way to calm down.”

You and Flash only had a few classes together, but there was an upcoming test in the science class you shared. “Shall we get started?” Flash asked.

You never pegged Flash as the studying type, but like everything in the school, things were changing.

Peter walked into the library about twenty minutes after you arrived, his headphones in and books piled in his hands even though he has a backpack now. He knew you went to the library most days after school, and some days he would sit close enough to you that he would speak a little to you: his biggest achievement ever. Sometimes it was just asking “hey, do you have a pen?” but some days he would ask if you read the chapters for English class, and a small conversation would come from it.

But he had no confidence at all when he saw you sitting with Flash. Peter went to his normal spot, then decided he shouldn’t be so close, and moved a few chairs away. He looked down at his phone and typed a quick message to Ned.

_Talking to (Y/N) is out of the question today._

**Why now?**

_They're studying. With Flash._

**Are they sick?**

Peter didn’t reply to the last text from Ned, not knowing how to reply and he was sure it was a joke anyway. He turned his volume up more on his headphones, trying to totally block the two of you out. Pulling out his math homework, Peter tried to work through at least a little. But he kept glancing up and looking at you and Flash interacting. At one point, his music stopped playing as it tried to transfer to another song, allowing Peter to hear everything going on around him.

“We need to focus!” You giggled and hit Flash’s shoulder. “But that was funny.”

Peter frowned and tried to focus on his work, and he was beyond frustrated when his music stopped playing entirely because the app crashed. He knew he wouldn’t get anything done with you sitting merely a few feet away from him, so he gathered his things and decided to head home. He would get more done there, he couldn’t stand to watch this anymore.

Standing up, Peter looked at his feet when he walked out, trying to avoid eye contact. All of the sudden, as he was heading to the door, he felt something hit his arm. “Oh, sorry, man!” Flash called, realizing when he was making another joke and gesturing with his hands he hit Peter. “Oh, Parker.”

“(Y/N), hey!” Peter looked up with a small smile.

“Peter! I didn’t see you come in!” You smiled back.

Flash nodded, trying to move the conversation along. “Yeah, you snuck in. Anyway, (Y/N), then the guy started-”

“Wait, (Y/N), there’s something I need to tell you!” Peter spat out, louder than he intended.

Flash moved his head slowly to look at Peter, a small glare forming as well. “ _Now?_ ” Flash practically groaned.

“I…I…” Peter got lost as he stared at you, who was giving him a perfect smile. He was cut off by his phone ringing and he looked briefly at it to see Happy Hogan was calling. “Nevermind, the internship calls,” Peter sighed and turned to walk away, picking up the call. “What’s up, Happy? Need me upstate? Because it’s a school night and there’s no way May would ever let me…especially since she found out a few weeks ago…” Peter rambled on. “Oh, you’re just checking up? No, everything it okay around here. Besides me embarrassing myself in front of the girl I like.”

“That sounds like a  _you_ problem. Thanks for the update, though,” Happy said and the line went dead.

Ever since the Vulture, Tony and Happy had been checking up more on Peter just to be kept in the loop and to keep him in the loop as well. Now that the base has moved further away, it wasn’t as easy to be where they were needed in Queens in a split second. At least now they trusted that he knows what he’s doing.

—

Peter wasn’t sure how to feel after he saw you and Flash the day before. He was sad, but he couldn’t really say anything about it: he never made a move. Peter has no right to be jealous and upset because he has not asked you out and you are not his, you can be with whoever you want to be with. He just…really didn’t want that person to be Flash.

He walked into Academic Decathlon practice after school and saw that one person was missing: Flash. He subconsciously smiled and walked over to you. You didn’t notice at first, you were completely busy reading Liz’s newest Tumblr post about moving away. “Is this seat taken?” Peter asked, making your head jerk up and look at you.

“I… Don’t know,” You sighed.

Peter smiled, unsure where this burst of confidence was coming from. “Then how about I sit here ‘til whoever shows up?”

You shrugged, thinking you’d enjoy the company. “Sure.”

The meeting started with a bunch of questions being thrown out to the two small teams sitting on the stage. The team was getting ready for an upcoming match, but only a few people could participate at a time. “So…where’s Flash?” Peter asked carefully.

“How should I know?”

“You guys aren’t going out?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“No-”

“ _Really?_ ” Peter could explode. He could have sworn from what he saw yesterday was that you and Flash were dating. Sure, he had only seen a few instances where you two were together, but he tends to jump the gun a bit. You shook your head, not sure what had gotten into Peter, but let the awkward moment pass when you talked again.

“Can I ask you something?”

Peter nodded with a silly smile. “You can ask me anything.”

You took a deep breath, trying to think of how to word it all. “Okay, so,  _say there’s this person you pass in the hall every day_ ,” You began, “ _You’ve known him since seventh grade_ …”

Peter checked off his list as you talked. Yes, you two pass each other every day in the hall. And, he has been in school with you since seventh grade. Two for two!

You kept rambling. “ _You’re used to thinking about him in a certain way…from the persona that he displayed_ ,” You sighed as you thought about him. “ _But…then something changes,_ ” You spoke about Liz and the Vulture. It changed everything for this school and the people in it. “ _And he…he changes from a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into_ …” You sighed. “ _Is he worth it, Peter?_ ”

 _Are they talking about me?_  Peter asked himself. He wasn’t sure, but it was like a devil and angel appeared on his shoulder as he thought about this. The angel side was much louder, screaming “ _OF COURSE THEY ARE!_ ”

You continued talking about him. The more you talked, the more Peter convinced himself that you were talking about him and admitting your love for him, but without naming him. For one, you two never knew each other that well. Two, Peter has definitely been changing! His confidence has been growing and he isn’t as awkward as he used to be- which made him happy.

“ _Is he worth it, Peter?_ ” You asked again.

“ _Absolutely._ ”

You laughed once before continuing. “ _There are so many changes that I’m going through,_ ” You paused. “ _And why am I telling this to you?_ ” You thought for a second as Peter continued to stare at you. “ _Guess there’s a part of me that wants to_ ,” You sighed. “ _I guess a part of me likes to talk to you…who knew._ ”

“ _The…guy that I’d kinda be into_ -”

“ _The guy that you’d kind of be into_ …” Peter egged on, waiting to hear his name.

You smiled when you pictured him in your mind. “ _Yeah, that guy that I’d kinda be into…_ ” You paused. “ _Is…Flash._ ”

Peter felt his heart drop. It ripped in half. And what was worse, is that he forced his face to still smile and look happy for you. “R-really? You’re kind of into Flash?” Peter asked, and you nodded shyly. “Oh, that’s…awesome,” Peter forced himself to say. He had to admit, Flash wasn’t really a bully anymore. Sure, there would be the comments here and there, but he stopped making fun of Peter and Ned every hour of every day. Which was nice.

Peter slumped back in his chair, trying to concentrate on the meeting. “Thank you, Peter, it really helps to get that off my chest.”

He nodded mumbling a quick reply. He tried to think over everything you stated during your conversation.  _Yeah, they probably pass each other. They’ve also known each other since seventh grade. They never really knew each other…and he has definitely changed how he acts._ Flash just so happened to change to fit what you wanted, and Peter was still in the background.

He’ll never be the one who the stories about. Because even as Spider-Man, he’s covered by a mask.


End file.
